DP182
}} An Old Family Blend! (Japanese: 熱戦前夜！サトシのポケモン大集合！！ Eve of Battle! 's Pokémon All Together!!) is the 182nd episode of the , and the 648th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 24, 2010 and in the United States on November 20, 2010. Blurb After our Heroes dock on Lily Of The Valley Island for the Sinnoh League competition, Ash completes his registration and calls Professor Oak to thank him for the good-luck flowers and card. Ash also asks the professor if he will send the Pokémon he’s been keeping for Ash at his lab, and Professor Oak happily agrees. Team Rocket, as usual, has a plan to steal Ash’s Pokémon, and grabs five of them during the transfer. The villains are soon sent blasting off again, but Ash’s Poké Balls go flying as well! Our Heroes quickly find the Poké Balls, but they’re empty! So our Heroes set off to find Ash’s missing Pokémon. One by one, Corphish, Totodile, Snorlax, and Bayleef are all found safe and sound. Team Rocket isn't through yet, though, and they go after Ash’s last missing Pokémon, Cyndaquil, with a seemingly invincible robot! During the battle, Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava, and uses its newly learned Eruption move to send Team Rocket blasting off a second time. As the opening ceremonies begin, Ash notices that Nando, Barry, and Conway are all competing—as well as Paul. And so, as he looks forward to his first-round battle against Nando, we leave Ash at the beginning of the next chapter in his continuing journey to become a Pokémon Master! Plot and walk onto the bow of the ship as the ferry approaches Lily of the Valley Island, the location of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Ash is clearly excited at reaching his goal and anticipates the challenge ahead. Once on the ground, they proceed through the village, where many vendors are set up in preparation for the League. Ash immediately heads to the Pokémon Center to register for the League, his friends noticing many other s and their , all with the same ambition. Nurse Joy takes Ash's Pokédex and receives his Trainer data on the computer, officially registering him for league participation. makes his routine romantic advances on Nurse Joy, but and takes him away. Outside, a disguised observes Ash and plots to steal his Pokémon. Ash and his friends make their way to the living quarters that participating Trainers get to stay in. admires the setup when Conway sneaks up behind her and spooks her. Ash and his friends learn that Conway is also participating. Inside, Dawn and her instantly take a liking to the bed while Ash notices a basket with a note from . Ash immediately contacts him via videophone and requests some of his reserve Pokémon to train with. Dawn is clearly excited to see some of Ash's other Pokémon as onscreen, instantly hugs up to Professor Oak. Ash prepares for the transfer, exchanging his current party, save for , for others. In the opposite room with the Poké Ball transfer machine, Team Rocket sets up, posing as the operators, securing Ash's Pokémon. They take the five Poké Balls (one of them is a ) and leave the room, claiming to be examining them. Outside, rolls up in a Golf Cart. Ash and his friends wait, becoming uneasy, as the real operator shows up, revealing to Ash and his friends about the imposters. Outside, Ash and his friends confront Team Rocket who attempt to flee, but Pikachu's sends them flying, along with Ash's Poké Balls. Dawn follows their descent and leads Ash to them. Unfortunately, all five Poké Balls are open and empty. They begin to search for the missing Pokémon. Immediately, Ash spots his wandering around, while nearby, his is playing in a fountain. Ash calls to his Pokémon and they immediately run towards him. Corphish shows him affection before Ash puts it in the Poké Ball. Ash gets up just as Totodile lands and s his head, before hanging onto his shoulder, Ash happily recalling it. At a nearby kitchen, Ash's Snorlax proceeds to eat all the food, much to the dismay of the cooks. Ash finds Snorlax and scolds him for eating food that isn't for him, and apologizes to the chefs. Snorlax pulls Ash's Pikachu off of his shoulder and licks him affectionately before Ash recalls Snorlax. After recalling Snorlax, however, he notices a Poké Ball that wasn't called upon for. Back in Kanto, at Professor Oak's laboratory, the Professor notices that Ash's Heracross is still there, getting sap out of , which results in a . He wonders what Pokémon got sent instead, when Heracross latches onto his head. Back in Sinnoh, Ash continues to search for his Pokémon when he spots walking towards him, holding his head. Noticing the bump, they ask what happened. Barry recounts being tackled from behind by an unknown Pokémon, unable to identify it, but noted that he could smell something spicy. Ash believes he knows which Pokémon it is. Barry holds Ash accountable since he revealed it was his Pokémon, but Ash and his friends run off. Ash calls out for the Pokémon, and it hits him from behind. It is his , and she shows clear affection for Ash. Ash tries to put her away, but she takes the Ball out of his hands, wanting to stay outside. Now, they have to search for only one more. Back at the living quarters, the last Pokémon, Ash's , wanders about. Team Rocket spots it and charges with a mecha. Cyndaquil flees as the mecha tries to strike. Cyndaquil fights back with a , dodging the mecha arms and accidentally sets a tree on fire. The smoke gets Ash's attention as he and his friends race to it. They see the situation and Ash has Corphish and Totodile put out the fire, along with Piplup's help. Bayleef launches to cut off the mecha's arms while Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt, but the electricity is ineffective as the mecha replaces its arms. Cyndaquil hides behind a tree while Bayleef fires another Razor Leaf, but the mecha's chainsaw arm blocks it. Ash calls out Snorlax, but it is sound asleep. Ash tries to wake it by pushing it, but it falls over, knocking the mecha down. The Pokémon fire attacks at the mecha, immersing it in water, while Pikachu fires another electric attack, but that fails. The mecha flies into the air as Cyndaquil comes out to battle, firing a . The mecha takes it and spins, sending fireballs raining back down. Cyndaquil scurries to dodge before fleeing from the mecha's drill arm. Cyndaquil hides behind a boulder as the mecha attempts to grab Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil suddenly begins glowing as the mecha arm backs off. Everyone is amazed as Cyndaquil evolves into . Ash checks it with his Pokédex as Quilava fires up its flames, darting underneath the mecha and using a new move, , to destroy the mecha and send Team Rocket blasting off. Ash is amazed at Quilava's strength. Later on, Ash talks to Professor Oak as he proceeds to train with more of his Pokémon. His , , , and get time to . Later at night, the opening ceremony for the Sinnoh League kicks off as all the participating Trainers and spectators gather in the coliseum, watching the torch be lit among the fireworks. Ash looks around and notices familiar faces in the competition: Nando, Conway, Barry and Paul. The main screen shows the first round pairings. Ash's first match is against Nando. Major events * and arrive at Lily of the Valley Island for the Lily of the Valley Conference. * Paul, , Nando, and Conway also enter the Lily of the Valley Conference, having earned the eight Gym Badges required. * Ash decides to use the Pokémon he has stored at 's Laboratory, alongside the Pokémon he has acquired in Sinnoh, during the tournament, and subsequently spends time with several of them. * Ash's is revealed to have learned . * Ash's Cyndaquil evolves into and learns . * The Lily of the Valley Conference begins. * Ash learns he will be battling Nando in the first round of the tournament. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Quilava Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Paul * Nando * Conway * * * Cynthia * Charles Goodshow * Jeffrey * s * Merchants * Pokémon Center employee * Torch runners * Audience Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Jeffrey's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (multiple) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * This episode begins the eight-part Lily of the Valley Conference arc. * Although the option existed in the games since Generation I, this marks the first time a legendary Pokémon, , is seen being entered in a Pokémon League competition in the anime. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley 2 and music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea were used in this episode. * One of the Badges that appear on a screen at the end of the episode is the same unknown red Badge that has been seen among the Badges owned by both and Nando in previous episodes. * If one looks closely at the entrance sign in the beginning of the episode, they could see the word Suzuran, the Japanese name of the Conference, written in the text. * doesn't recite their in this episode. * When is sending out the second five Pokémon that sends him, an instrumental version of High Touch! can be heard in the background. * This is the final episode where Kayzie Rogers voices Ash's Totodile. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Cyndaquil from 's series. * When the four stadiums are lit up towards the end of the episode, one can see the colors blue, red, and green, all of which were connected to the middle stadium, which is yellow. These represent all of the Generation I games. Errors * At Professor Oak's Laboratory, the top of 's horn is missing when Oak checks his list. DP182error.png|Heracross's horn error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |fi= |de= |id= |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= }} 182 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Die alte Rasselbande! es:EP651 fr:DP182 ja:DP編第182話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第180集